The Secret Garden of Arajebo
by Nahji73
Summary: Eighteen years ago pirate Monkey D. Luffy and his crew found the world wide renowned One Piece, acquiring fortune, fame, but most of all the World Governments attention. Now, 18 years later after the One Piece was found, a new era has emerged. The era of the infamous Devil Fruit powers. The ultimate Devil Fruit, Shintai, the fruit that can grant you all the abilities of all devils.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece: The Secret Garden of Arajebo

Disclaimer: I do not own the One Piece manga or anime, neither the saga of Pirates in the Caribbean.

Current song: Hoist the colours.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Chapter 1: A new era

It has been 18 years after the One Piece was found by pirate Monkey D. Luffy and his crew. Anyone would have taught that the pirate era had ceased after the One Piece was found. Yet, it was only the beginning of a new era, an era that would change the entire world. At the founding of the One Piece a secret message and one more poneglyph was left by no other than Gol D. Roger. In the message said to the new pirate king, Gold Roger mentions a sea mush vast than the one they knew. A sea who knew no bound, where people lived their lives in an underground city. A secret garden lay's inside one of the most ancient civilization. Arajebo, a land cursed by the devil, to forever hold one of the most ancient and powerful weapons. The ultimate Devil Fruit, Shintai, meaning ultimate truth. Yet, there is more than meets the eye, in this cursed garden it is said that another poneglyph was left. A poneglyph that would tell the truth of the power of the ultimate Devil Fruit and the history behind it. The last poneglyph that was left along with the One Piece mentioned the only way to get to this new ocean.

"So must one be, to conquer the sea,

Sail to the end of the Grand Line to see,

Wait for the sunset to kiss the sea,

And the green line shall appear."

From that moment on a new era began, the last know message of the deceased pirate king once again led the rise of the pirates. All pirates sailed to the end of the Grand Line to find the ultimate Devil Fruit, the fruit that would grant you all the powers of all Devil Fruits and the ability to once again swim.

(18 years ago; about the same time the One Piece was found.)

The dark and ominous sea swayed as if it were alive. The wind blew with all its might, making it seem as if it were fighting the sea. The moon was bright and beautiful over the sky, a pleasant sight to behold. Yet, who knew that under that bright moon and vast ocean, traces of a wrecked ship were floating. The ship broken into pieces scattered on the ocean's vast embrace. The remains of the ship, as if it were nothing but ash, disappeared in plain sight. After a moments wait, nothing was left of that unknown ship. The only thing that remain was a spared drift wood, big enough to hold one person. On top of it laid a weak looking woman, with an expression that showed tiredness and relief. With the bit of strength she had left, she managed to sit properly on the drift wood. She childish embraced herself, letting the ocean's current take her away, singing a song whose words were more ominous than the roar of the sea.

"The King and his men,

Stole the queen from her bed,

And bound her in her bones,

The seas be ours,

And by the powers,

Where we we'll roam…"

(An island somewhere in the Grand Line; 18 years later.)

"The medallion has called, the song will be sung any moment now. It's almost time," the anonymous voice said. It was one dark night, cold, and beautiful. The moon shined brightly upon the high tower building and the person that was crouching in the balcony. The crouching person stared at the figure in front. They both stared at each other for some time, knowing each other's taught.

The silhouette walked towards the balcony and sat in the small chair that was placed for the customers. "It seems too early," the silhouette said, biting its lip.

"Nah, time just snuck up to you," the anonymous chuckled, "Your getting old, that's all."

The silhouette growled, amused by this brats remark.

"Still… you think their ready?" the silhouette asked concerned.

"Who? Them or the Straw Hats."

"Both…," the silhouette stared down the balcony.

The crouched figured moved a bit closer to the silhouette, "Yes."

"Then… you know what you have to do."

"How much time do I have?"

"You got two weeks, I'll depart at night."

The anonymous frowned, "This will be a hassle."

"Stop complaining, I'll pay you good," the silhouette smiled wickedly.

"I'm not in for the money," the crouched person said blankly.

"Then don't complain."

The anonymous person stood up, "I was just curious, why did the Straw Hat disband after finding the One Piece?" the anonymous asked.

"You brats ask a lot of questions these days… but I'll tell ya," the silhouette smiled staring at the sea.

"Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate king. He was never into the money, just like you. He only wanted the title, you know why?" the silhouette asked, this time staring at the anonymous right in the eye.

"Nay, maybe for the fame."

"No… for him the title of pirate king meant that he is the freest man in the world."

"The freest man in the world…," the figure repeated solemnly, "I would like that."

"Who wouldn't… anyways, right after Straw Hat Luffy found the One Piece the World Government took action. They ambush them, yet they weren't able to take the One Piece away from him. The Straw Hats weren't able to stick together; the enemy was too fired up. They had no choice but to slip apart otherwise they were goners."

"That happened 18 years ago, why aren't they back together?" the figure asked more curious than before.

"Simple, even today the World Government hasn't stop looking for them," the silhouette laughed, "the World Government is so stupid! To think that they haven't found such a simple man like him!"

The figure smiled and walked towards the railing, "He sounds like a fun person."

"Who knows, never even met him. But I did meet one of his crew members."

"Really, who?" the figured raised an eyebrow.

"Cat burglar Nami, their navigator and expert thief," the silhouette said.

The figure smiled, "I see the resembles."

"Anyways, you already know what to do. I'll leave on time so don't be late, okay," the silhouette made sure it's companion understood.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Who do you think I am grandma," the figure moved even closer to the railing. Leaning on it with its hands, the person jumped on top of it and stood up.

"Who?! You stupid brat, disrespecting your elders all the time," the old thing growled.

"Don't worry about a thing, I get my job done."

The old thing stood up and walked back into the room, "Be careful."

"I'm just going to do some research, sheesh, it's nothing to get worked up about," the figure smiled.

"I didn't meant that," the old woman grabbed the door handle, "Be careful, whatever your doing against him, be weary of him."

The figure looked back, "I know, I am after all, Dark Night Killer."

The figure smiled cockily, whispering a song, it jumped out from the railing. Yet, the rhythm of the song lingered in the wind, "… the bell has been raised from his watery grave… hear it's sepulchral tone. A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails to home!"

The old woman stood by the door, hand in handle, "Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high! Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!" She breathed in heavily, "Don't perish, Dark Night Killer."

She walked out from the room, continuing the synchronizing devilish song, "The King and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones, the seas be ours, and by the powers, where we we'll roam."

(Two weeks later.)

This night unlike the other one was more warmer and bright. The sea blue and beautiful roared like a lion as it smashed against the reef. The ship was set and ready to go any moment the old hag said so. The only problem was the Dark Night Killer was late.

"That stupid kid!" the old hag growled.

Coming from behind the old woman, Dark Night Killer appeared.

"Your late!" the old woman looked behind her, "I specifically said to come on time."

"I know but there was some delay in my research."

"No matter, you got what I need?" the old woman asked.

"Sure," Dark Night Killer handed her some papers, "All the information you need is listed there."

The old woman looked through the papers, "Yes, yes, it's all here, perfect."

"Well then, I'm going. If you need anything, you know how to find me," Dark Night killer winked at the old woman.

"Yala," the old hag waved.

"Yala," Dark Night Killer waved back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arriving at Foosha Village

The ship finally docked in the outskirts of Goa Kingdom. The old hag inhaled and exhaled a long breath of relief, now the only thing that was left was getting to Foosha Village. She expertly commanded orders to her two crew members, making sure that they got everything ready before they departed. She determinedly walked down the plank, followed by a small child. They both made their way to the village without any concerned of getting lost or stranded, as if they had lived there all their lives.

The residents of Foosha village could tell that they weren't from around. They seemed too… civilized. The old woman was an oversized giant panda, had puffy brown curly hair, tied in a ponytail by a simple rubber band. She was wearing a pink and purple square cowgirl shirt, regular blue jeans, and brown beat up cowgirl boots. She looked as normal as any regular resident of Foosha village, except, for the fact that the girl looked like an aristocrat. She was a beautiful girl, she had her hair curled up into thick brown curls that was tight up on her right side, leaving a couple of strands of hair freely. She was wearing a silk turquoise sleeveless dress with a flower on the left side and white sandals with a diamond shaped flower design on top. She had fair skin, pinkish lips, and light brown eyes.

She playfully walked closer to the old woman and pulled on her ragged shirt, "Are we close?"

"Calm down Momo," she looked down to her, "We're almost there, just be patient."

"But I'm so excited grandma Jojo!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah," she pulled Momo's hand.

"I mean, when does anyone get the opportunity to meet the Pirate King?! It's the greatest time in my life, Jojo!"

"YOU'RE ONLY 8 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" she barked.

"SO! It'll be the greatest time in my life even after I reached your 300 year age!" she agilely ran away from her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID BRAT!? You better say that again in my face!" she screamed after her, "And I'm not 300 years old, I'm just 65!"

"Yeah right!" she laughed as she ran towards Mt. Corvo of Goa Kingdom.

"You ungrateful….," she growled.

Mt. Corvo was probably the most dangerous jungle that the old woman had ever gone through. There were many perilous turns and danger in every corner. There were many ferrous animals that were waiting for a chance to attack both of them.

The little girl was tremendously agile and strong for her age. She was not the least afraid of the dangers that laid ahead of them; it was as if she had fined experience in doing this type of things. She expertly moved and pushed her way through bushes and jumped over dangerous obstacles. From time to time she would need the help of the old hag; Jojo would carry her around like a porcelain doll, keeping her away from dangerous she couldn't evade.

"This damn jungle, it seems it gets more dangerous as we get closer!" Jojo complained as she fought a giant snake and carried Momo on her back.

"What do you expect? The Pirate King lives around here, of course they would make this jungle forest impossible to pass."

"I get that…," she quickly moved away from the snakes grasp and moved her hand to its head and yanked it off.

"Eeeeiiiooo!" Momo shrieked.

"Put a sock on it! You aren't doing anything!" she scowled.

They continued their path until they were finally reaching their destination. When Jojo realized they were a few miles away from the house, she turned to Momo and told her, "Stay right behind me okay Momo."

"Yep!" she answered cheerfully.

As they were getting closer the house Jojo noticed a strange silhouette was standing in front. She tried to squint her eyes but she couldn't see clearly, in her younger years she could had spotted the person miles away but in the condition she was, all she could see was a big body. When they finally arrived, Jojo saw who it was. The Hero, the marine's most elite solder and destructive power, it was no other than famous Monkey D. Garp.

He was tall, broad and muscular. He had tan skin, a little wrinkled because of his age, a combination of white and silver hair, blue eyes, and a truly intimidating face. He was wearing casual clothes, normal black pants, a summer vacation t-shirt, and black sandals. Who is this woman? He taught, I guess Luffy was right about sensing someone coming here.

"Ha, ha-ha, well what do you think, an old woman coming to visit me!" he laughed.

"Ha! Don't think too high of yourself!" Jojo mocked him.

"Ha, who might you be?" Garp asked.

"My name is Trekker Josephine but you can call me granny Jojo."

"Tell me granny Jojo, what is a woman like you doing in a place like this? I'm pretty sure you're not here for vacation are you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I just came to say hi," she jeered him.

Garp stopped smiling and turned serious, he stared at granny Jojo and spoke in a deep and slow tone, "Enough of games, why are you here?"

"Isn't it that obvious? I'm here for the Pirate King."

"Too bad he isn't here, now you might wonna do the same and leave or else I would have to resource to other measures."

"Ha," Jojo smiled, "Try me."

Garp's expression turned sullen, he observed her truly and made a decision, maybe if I just scare her she'll leave, he taught and smiled wickedly. He slowly walked towards her, he clenched his fist, making it obvious for Jojo. He raised his fist up and swung it to her. All of a sudden a girl popped out in front, screaming, "Stop! Don't hurt my grandma!"

Garp's face turned horrified, everything happened so fast, he hadn't seen this coming. He looked over to the old woman, her face as shocked as his and horrified. What type of man was he? He blinked and saw everything more clearly. The girl had appeared out of nowhere right in front of the old woman, right in front of his fist.

"NO!" he screamed in panic.

"You bastard!" Jojo screamed.

Garp looked over to where he had thrown the girl with a punch. She landed harshly on a tree, tearing it apart.

"AHHHHHHH! I hit the little girl!" he yelled.

"Momo!" Jojo ran towards her and picked her up.

"Speak to me Momo," she pleaded. Half of Momo's face was pure red and blood was coming out of her nose and mouth.

"Don't die on me Momo! I promised your mother I was going to take care of you for 9 months. If she finds out you're dead, she won't pay me the 1000 beri she promised me!"

"YOU SAID WHAT!" Momo opened her eyes immediately.

"Eh! Wha- what are you talking about," she shivered.

"Spit it out you damn woman!" Momo got away from her arms and pulled on her hair, threatening her.

"Aye! Let go!"

"Only if you tell me what's all this about!"

"Eeeiieee, okay, okay!" she cried, "Your mother pay me 2000 berries to take care of you."

"What! She paid you that much!"

"Yeah, yeah, but the money was only to take care of you!" she tried to calm her down.

"YOU DAMN BITCH!" Momo slap her.

"AHHH! What the hell, Momo?" Jojo cried.

"I'm all here dying and all you can worry about is your damn money!" she faced kicked her.

What type of morons are this two? Garp asked himself as he stood behind them, watching their little drama. Out of nowhere the door of the house flew opened and a woman rushed out, followed by a bigger one.

"Garp!" they both yelled at him.

"Huh? Makino, Dadan, what are you guys doing outside? I told you guys to stay inside," Garp faced both of them.

"Yeah, but with all the commotion going outside we couldn't wonder what was going on," Makino said worriedly.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" Dadan demanded an answer.

"I don't know," Garp said.

"Really," Makino stared at Garp.

"Moron," Dadan whispered.

"What did you say?!" Garp yelled at Dadan.

"Excuse me?" Makino asked once she noticed Jojo and Momo.

Granny Jojo stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She walked towards Garp and Makino

"I'm not here to make any trouble," Jojo said.

"How do we know that," Makino's face turned serious.

"Because…," Jojo was cut off by Momo who got in front of her again.

"I wonna see the Pirate King!" Momo raised her voice determinedly.

Garp, Makino, and Dadan looked at her puzzled, after realizing what she wanted, their eyes widened and the all screamed, "What!"

Author's note

I apologize to those who read my first chapter and were interested in it just a little bit. Since I posted my first chapter, I wasn't able to quickly post the rest. Apperently, I chose a bad week to star writing a story. Final exams were around the corner and I didn't have time for anything. When I finally had any time, new projects emerged and I had no time. To make things worse, my computer caught a virus when I had finished typing 5 more chapters. Fortunately, we got it fixed and I started crazily typing again. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, if there is anything that I need to fix, please, don't mind giving me a few pointers. Over and Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Straw Hat Luffy

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Garp yelled at Momo.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I want to see the Pirate King!" Momo replied annoyed and walked towards the house.

"And how the heck are you going to do that?" Garp put his hand on Momo's head, he practically covered her whole face. The weight of his hand was so heavy, it made Momo stop abruptly.

"Ooooch! Let go," Momo yelped.

"Why should I, you stupid brat!" he growled.

"Why you ask?! 'Cuz you punch me in the face, you asshole!" Momo pushed Garp's hand off.

"Hey! It's not my fault, you got in the way," Garp tried to defend himself.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Makino interfered.

"N-n-no! It wasn't my fault, she got in the way!" he cried as he pointed to Momo.

"Don't blame others for what you did! Why the heck did you punch a girl?!" Makino's face was red with rage.

"Yeah! You tell him, burn him for what he did to me!" Momo cheered on.

Makino looked over to Momo and walked to her, bend down and checked her face to see how bad her injuries were. This is strange, her wound is practically almost healed, she taught as she checked her face.

She stood up and grabbed Momo's hand, "Move Garp, you're in the way."

"Why? What're you going to do?"

"I'm taking her inside and heal her face from your brutal attack, you child abuser," Makino gave him the cold shoulder and walked past him.

"Wait! My grandma comes too," Momo looked at Jojo and smiled. Makino looked at the woman who looked clueless as Dadan was.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Trekker Josephine but you can call me granny Jojo."

"And you," Makino looked down at Momo.

"I'm Trekker Madeline but everyone calls me Momo."

The inside of the house was poor looking but clean. There was barely any furniture at all, only a small looking table that carried a base of only one wrinkled flower; that and a wooden staircase. Not having furniture inside the house made it easier for the 100 people to settle and move around freely. There was even more chaos inside the house than there was outside.

"Ahh! Who're them?!" some random voice came from the crowd of people.

"Yeah, what if they take him…," the voice was cut off by some other random voice.

"Shut up! You wonna give him away."

"So many people," Momo whispered in amazement.

"Yeah, this house might look small but it's quite spacious," Makino smiled.

"Who are this people?" Momo asked.

"Their bandits," Makino said.

"Oh, so they are a bunch of sticky hands."

"WE'RE NOT A BUNCH OF STICKY HANDS!" the whole bunch screamed.

"Shut it!"

"Come on, let me look at your wound," Makino pulled Momo away from the rest before a riot got started.

"Not now," she pulled away from Makino and ran to Jojo. She grabbed her hand pulled her inside. Momo ran to the middle of the room, completely forgetting her manners and the people she was surrounded by, she took a deep breath and shouted, "Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy! Are you here? I want to meet you! My name is Trekker Madeline and I'm 8 years old!"

"What are you doing?!" Makino yelled at Momo.

"Well what do you think? I'm calling for Monkey D. Luffy," Momo said annoyed and irritated.

"No-no-no-no, the Pirate King isn't here. Even if he were, you think he'll be lured by a little girl so easily?"

"Oh, you're right. It's so stupid of me to think that."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Makino gave a weak smile.

"I GOT MEAT!" she yelled out. Dadan's mouth dropped opened and so did the rest. This kid, Dadan taught.

"Hey, you stupid brat! What do you think you're doing, he?" Dadan gave her the stink eye.

Momo sighed and looked at Dadan with a look that said, seriously, "Is everyone here deaf or something?"

"Do you have any idea of who the Pirate King is? He's a ferocious killing machine, a merciless man!" Dadan growled. If I make Luffy sound like a total monster, this kid will probably get scared and quit this stupid idea of meeting him, Dadan taught.

Momo looked at Dadan super serious, you couldn't tell what she was thinking with her expression. "Like dude I can tell you're lying."

Dadan's eyes twitched and she jerked her head back, "This stupid kid!" she cried.

"You're a horrible liar and there's nothing you or anyone else can do or say to change my mind about Straw Hat Luffy, okay, got that," she made it clear.

"Yeah, but still….," Dadan was cut off by a small shrieked that came from upstairs.

"Huh?" Momo looked up, trying to see where the noise came from.

"Was that a shriek from a door?" Jojo spoke up.

"Aye!" Momo walked up to the stairs but stop when she heard a door closed. Could it be? Momo taught as her heart pounded rapidly inside her. Her face became pail and aware. Anxiety over took her whole body, making her shaky and lowering her heart beat. Straw Hat Luffy, the man she always wanted to meet, was right above her head. The planks of the floor creaked as the anonymous person walked towards the stairs. Her mind went blank, it was as if the whole world, time, and space stopped. Her legs started to feel weak and shaky, heck, her whole body was. She looked down at her feet, shaky, that's how they look. Her curiosity took over, she bit her lower lip and slowly tried to look behind her. Tap! She turned around rapidly, one step, two steps, three, four, five, and six. Momo stopped breathing. Her heart dropped and her expectations rise; faster and faster her heart beat and then…..her heart stopped and her jaw dropped open.

The man she anticipated for, the great Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate King, was certainly….. Not the person that was standing in front of her.

"Whaat the hell!" she yelled angrily.

"Who the hell is this shorty!?" Momo looked at Makino. She was pointing at the man with the stupid expression on his face.

"Who you calling shorty!" the small man yelled out. He was definitely short, was wearing a polka dot dungarees and a turban on his head. He was carrying a sword on his back the size of his body and a dictionary on hand.

"Oh, his name is Dogra," a smooth voice came from behind her.

"WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU?!" she turned around rapidly and saw who it was. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes popped out.

"Mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-monk- Monkey D. Luffy!" Momo yelled out. She flinched back once she realized she had insulted him.

"Eeeeeiiiieeee! Straw Hat Luffy!" Momo jumped up and down. He looked so different from the way he used to look; then again, his picture was taken when he was only 17 years old.

He was tall, muscular, handsome, and had that smell of adventure in him. He was wearing raven black pants with average sandals and a clear red shirt. He had sloppy black hair and a scar on his left eye. There was only one difference, he had a thin goatee beard. He had his trait mark, his hat, hanging by a string on his back.

Momo's face lightened up, she smiled broadly and shrieked in excitement as she jumped in excitement.

"It's you, it really is you!" Momo couldn't believe her eyes.

"I've waited so long to meet you and say that you're my inspiration. You're the reason why I want to become a pirate!"

"A pirate! Who the hell gave you permission!?" Jojo yelled from behind them. Yet, Momo didn't paid no attention.

"A pirate? You want to become a pirate?" Luffy asked.

"Yes! Yes, I do and you're the reason I want to become one, well, the third reason," Momo smiled at him.

"Oh, whore you," he asked clueless.

"Ah, I'm Trekker Madeline but you can call me Momo," she raised her hand to salute him. He crouched and reached Momo's hand.

"Yo!" he smiled broadly and tenderly.

"Luffy!" Dadan yelled at him.

"Eh?" he turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Weren't you in 'ASL' headquarters?"

"Oh, I was but then I got hungry and decided to go hunt down some meat! But then I noticed a snake that had its head ripped off and I noticed it was towards the house, so I just came."

"Wow, I can't believe you used your brain for once," Dadan said mystified.

"Dadan!" Makino scowled.

"ASL headquarters? What's that?" Momo asked.

"Oh, ASL stands for Ace, Sabo, and me, it used to be me and my brothers secret hide out," Luffy explained.

"Huh? Ace….. Eh!Ace, you mean the deceased Fire Fist Ace! He was your brother!" Momo yelled out.

"Yep!" he said proudly.

"Wow, no shit Einstein!" Jojo jeered her.

"Watch it old hag! I've only lived eight years, I don't know much about piracy and my mother won't let me be around anything that deals with pirates, she'll kill me if she ever found out I met one!"

"Tch!" Jojo smirked.

"Who's the old woman," Luffy stood up.

"Oh, this is Trekker Josephine, aka Jojo. The woman you've been waiting for!" Momo said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trekker Josephine, the woman who saved the Pirate King's navigator!

"This is Trekker Josephine, aka Jojo, the woman you've been waiting for!" Momo ran to Jojo and stood by her.

Luffy stared at the woman with an unreadable expression on his face. All of a sudden his expressionless face turned into a disgusted feature. He rapidly put his hands over his mouth, turned around and made a small baby barf noise.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Jojo screamed when she realized what he meant to say.

"Oh, I didn't meant that," Momo shivered a little bit, "Ugh! No way, I wouldn't curse you that way."

"What did you say?!" Jojo smack her.

"Sorry!"

"Anyways," Jojo calmed herself down, "Monkey D. Luffy, I came here to discuss business."

"What business?" he asked as he got over his sudden sickness.

"About the world government, the devil fruits, and other personal problems."

"What about the world government?" Garp asked.

"Huh? Oh, Monkey D. Garp, I forgot you were here," she turned to him.

"So? What about it?" Garp walked up to them.

"It's best if we talk in private," Jojo signaled to the crowd of people that were staring at them.

"Oh yeah, Dadan."

"All right, all of you rascals, get the hell out of here now!" she growled and immediately everyone ran out.

"That's better," Jojo said. The only ones left were Makino, Garp, Dadan, Jojo, Momo and Luffy.

"It'll be better if all of you sat down, I'll bring something to drink," she offered, sensing things were tensed.

"Thank you," Jojo said.

"Yo, Makino, you got some meat?" Luffy asked with a hungry expression.

"Ah, yes, I'll be back," she said and went to the storage room. Once everyone were sat down and calmed down Jojo began.

"First, I want to ask you something simple. You know about Devil Fruit users that have more than one ability?" Jojo asked him.

"Yeah, I remember that Marshall D. Teach, that guy who called himself Blackbeard had two devil fruit powers," Luffy remembered.

"Blackbeard," Garp frowned, "he was a troublesome fellow. He got his powers form Whitebeard after he died."

"Yeah, he did, but this is different."

"What do you mean?" Dadan asked.

"This might sound crazy but, I know a way that someone could use two devils, without having Blackbeard's ability."

"What?!" they all yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked amazed.

"As a matter of fact, I know someone that has two devils abilities," she stared at Momo.

"The brat?" Garp looked at her credible, "What can she do?"

"Ehhh! You have two devils?" Luffy asked in amazement.

"Yep!" she said proudly.

"What is it?" Luffy grabbed Momo from the shoulders and pulled her to him.

"Show me!" he said enthusiastic.

"Aye! I have two mythical zoan type devil fruits. The Drakon Drakon fruit and the majestic mythical phoenix, here I'll show you." She moved away from him and made sure no one was around her. She breathed in and closed her eyes to concentrate. Just as she did so, her body started to catch on fire, a blue and yellow fire. She opened her eyes and she immediately turned into a phoenix, a burning majestic phoenix.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed.

"That ability!" Garp was shocked.

"Yep! Momo has the mythical powers of the phoenix, just like the captain of the Whitebeard pirates, Marco," Jojo looked at Momo.

"How?" he asked concerned.

"Momo is Marco's daughter that is the reason why her wound healed so fast" she said slowly.

"What!?" Garp exclaimed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Momo is very special. She has never eaten a devil fruit before or has ever even seen how it looks, yet, she has two devils," Jojo looked at Luffy and Momo.

Momo was anxiously showing off to Luffy, who was easily getting impressed, "Sheesh! His so childish."

"Yeah, his a lost cause," Garp answered.

"Now! Lady's and gentlemen's I'm about to show my other incredible devil fruit ability!" she moved away much farther this time and made a funny stanza; just like a ballerina, putting her both arms up in the air, she started spinning. She stopped abruptly and put both hands close to her mouth, as if she were grabbing a microphone. Momo took a deep breath, then she exhaled a red piercing fire.

"Wow!" Luffy yelled out, "That's so cool!"

"Hey! Watch it kid, you're going to burn my house down!" Dadan cursed.

"Calm down, nothing happened," Momo frowned, "You're no fun!"

"Yeah Dadan, you're no fun," Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…..." Dadan went on fighting with Luffy and Momo.

Garp turned around to Jojo and asked her, "How come she has two devils without eating at least one."

"Genetics."

"Genetics?" Garp asked puzzled.

"Yep, Momo's abilities come from both her parent's traits."

"Yo! All of you morons, stop messing around, I got something important to tell!"

"Eh? What is it?" Luffy moved away from them and turned to her.

"Here you go Luffy," Makino entered the room with a ginormous piece of meat and handed it to him. Afterwards, Makino walked around, hanging them a cup of tea.

"Yes!" Luffy drooled dumbfounded at the piece of meat he had in his hands.

"Wow, that's huge!" Momo looked at the meat that was even bigger than her, "How can you eat that?!"

"Like this!" he stretched his mouth and took a bite half the size of the meat.

"Wow!"

Already sitting down, Makino took in all the little information she had heard, "So, you said you had something important to say."

"Yes, I do," she answered her question, "Hey Luffy, listen up if you want to know who she can do that," Jojo caught Luffy's attention.

"Momo has the abilities of two zoan types, the phoenix and the dragon. Though she has two abilities, she has never eaten or seen one before. You want to know why? Because of genetics. She got both her powers from both her parents' traits."

"Who're your parents Momo?" Luffy asked.

"My mother is Trekker Christina and my father is Marco the phoenix from the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Marco… Oh! Marco! One of the four emperors, his your father!"

"Yep!" she said proudly.

"So that means her dragon abilities come from your daughter," Makino asked Jojo.

"Yeah, she has. One of the reasons that Momo doesn't know much of piracy is because Christina, my daughter, has kept her from harms way. Imagine what others might do to her, even worst, the government might try to find her. Not only that, she's the daughter of the infamous Marco the phoenix and captain of the Whitebeard pirates, after Whitebeard died. You have any idea how hard that is for me and my daughter. To hide her like if she wore a dangerous beast."

Luffy stared at Jojo intensely, observing her and taking things in.

"Even if she got her abilities from both her parents, how the heck did that happened? As much as I know, those who have devil fruit powers and have kids, don't really pass their powers down to their brats," Garp mentioned.

"To explain that, I'm going to have to get into another topic that is much important. Luffy, eighteen years ago, you met a woman named Lilian D'Corda, right?" Jojo asked.

"Huh? Lilian," Luffy asked.

"You know who's she talking about?" Makino asked him.

"Yeah, I do. I met her while I was running away from the World Government. I remember she saved me from getting caught."

"What's she got to do with everything?"

"Everything, almost, I guess. Anyways, how long did you knew her?" Jojo asked him.

"About two years, I think. We used to run away from the Government together, apparently she had some criminal background. I remember she was very strong even though she was a woman. And she had a really weird personality, I mean she was the total opposite of her name," Luffy taught back.

"What do you mean?" Makino asked.

"Well, she wasn't exactly a flower, she was mean, bossy, and loved to tease me around. I kind of hated that about her, but she wasn't a coward or a crybaby, so it was okay."

"Even so, what does she have to do with the devil fruits?" Garp asked.

"Well, how do I say this… umm…. Uh….Luffy, yeah, you have a kid," Jojo said closing her eyes and taking a sip of her tea.

"SAY WHAT!" they all screamed.

"Ehhh, I kinda had an idea," Luffy said calmly while drinking his tea.

"WHY YOU ACTING SO CALM, YOU ASSHOLE!" Garp smack him in the head, causing him to spit out his tea.

"How did this happened?" Makino mumble as her mind strayed off.

"Uff, that woman must had been really brave to have had a kid with you!" Dadan's face looked shocked.

"Hey Luffy, remember when I told you that you were the third reason why I wanted to become a pirate?" Momo asked him.

"Yeah, I'm kinda bum out about it…," he mumbled childish.

"Well, the first reason is because I want to be an awesome pirate like my father Marco. The second reason is because I want to be like Morgan and the third reason is because of you Luffy," Momo smiled broadly.

"Hey! Who the hell gave you permission to be encouraged to be a pirate?!" Jojo grabbed Momo by her shoulders and started shaking her violently.

"STOP IT!"

"I won't let you become a fealty pirate, you hear me!"

"The hell I'm listening to you!" Momo tried to escape Jojo's grasp but she was just too small and weak.

"I'll keep on shaking you until you shake off that stupid idea!"

"NEVER OLD WOMAN!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Garp yelled at both of them, "Now, back to what you were saying," he signaled her to keep going.

Jojo and Momo stared at Garp with blank expressions and then looked at each other. Jojo put her down and fixed her hair and shirt. Momo cautiously walked back to her seat but not without sticking her tongue out at Jojo first. Thus Momo's childish act didn't affect her what so ever, she only gave her a nasty look.

"What's the name of the brat?" Garp asked.

"Morgan D'Corda," Jojo answer.

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Where have you been keeping him?"

"In my resort."

"A resort?"

"Yeah, I own 'Paradise Cove'," Jojo smiled cockily.

Dadan was calmly drinking her tea when she heard those two words, shocking her so much she spat out her tea, "PARADISE COVE!"

"Paradise Cove! The wealthiest and most famous resorts in the world!" Dadan screamed.

"You own Paradise Cove?!" Makino asked, her face startled.

"If I own it? Sheesh, I build it from scarp!" she laughed proudly and loud.

"Huh? What's Paradise Cove?" Luffy asked confused.

"What! You don't know what Paradise Cove is!" Momo was the one who looked shocked now.

"Of course he doesn't, you think he has time to be looking at resorts when he's running away from the government!" Jojo scowled her.

Momo flushed sheepishly and looked away, "Sorry."

"It's okay, just tell me what's this Paradise," Luffy said.

"Well Paradise Cove is a resort as you have heard. But it's more than a resort, it's an entire chain of islands!"

"A chain of islands? Isn't that expensive?" he asked.

"No, no, no, not at all. You see grandma Jojo found those islands years ago when she was still young, from then on, she has built the resort. It's a four strip chain of islands composed of more than 300 pieces of land."

"Wow! Then that means you must be loaded!" Dadan's eyes turned into money sign.

"But that's not all, since grandma Jojo has made tons of cash on the islands, she has capture the world government attention. How? Well, she signed a contract with the world government where it states that she'll give 50% of profit she gets from the resort, but with a condition."

"What condition?" Dadan asked.

"To let her resort be a non-violence city."

"What do you mean?" Makino asked.

"Well, to put it in simple words, grandma Jojo's condition stated that any customer she got, including pirate or marine, will not be persecuted by any type of reason. In other words, if you were a very well-known pirate staying at the resort and you were to 'bump' into a marine. The marines wouldn't be able to touch you, no such violence is allowed in Paradise Cove," Momo finished.

"Oh, I see, so Paradise Cove is basically a paradise for pirates!" Luffy said proudly.

"No! It's a paradise for anyone, didn't you heard what I said," Momo looked annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Luffy ignored her comment and kept on concentrating on granny Jojo. Momo stared at Luffy with an unreadable expression, she felt angry and embarrassed. No one she had ever met had ignored her that way before. Her cheeks got red from angered, she turned away from him and tried to ignore the feelings she was getting. She had always hated being ignored and the way Luffy shoo her off made her feel uncomfortable, it was the same way she sometimes felt whenever she was around Morgan. Morgan, the taught made her smile and wonder how much more in common this two had.

"So, if you have been keeping my 'son' for a long time, why did you just came to me now to tell me this?" he asked. Saying the word 'son' made him feel uneasy and uncomfortable. It was hard for him to grasp the idea that he had a son, let alone acknowledge the fact that Lilian never told him. It seemed weird to him that a person like her, proud full, strong, just, but most of all, honest, would lie to him about anything. Something was wrong.

"Well for starters, I didn't know that Morgan was your kid until he awakened his abilities," Jojo said.

"What do you mean?" Garp asked, "I taught you said you knew how to make someone have two devils."

"I said I knew someone with two devils I never said I knew how to make them, but… there is someone who knows."

"Who is that?" Garp asked.

"Only one word… DAMON," Jojo said slowly.

"Who?" Luffy asked puzzled.

"Damon D'Corda," Jojo answered.

"D'Corda?"

"Damon D'Corda is the adopted brother of Morgan," she gave a small grin at the taught of those two, "He even let him borrow his last name, until Damon finds his parents. It might sound stupid, but that's just how they are."

"What does this Damon know about the devil fruits?" Makino asked.

"Well, even though his a year older than Morgan, that kid is the smartest person I've ever met. His probably more of a genius than Vegapunk," Jojo admitted proudly.

"More of a genius than Vegapunk!" Luffy was shocked.

"Vegapunk, huh, well that is a shocker," Garp said even more concerned.

"Yeah, he found the way to extract the obscure powers of the Devil Fruits in the human DNA."

"Extract?" Garp was confused.

"Well, I may self don't know much about it, it's not like I spend all the time in the world with them."

"Then?"

"Well, all I know is that he has been researching about the devil fruits ever since he was a brat. He never told me anything about it, but I know that he has succeeded."

"Hmmm, this Damon sounds like a total smarty pants," Luffy chuckled.

"You shouldn't make fun of him, I mean a captain can't make fun of his own crewmembers, can he?" Jojo raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, what're you mean?"

"Well, that smarty pants you insulted is your navigator's son."

"Navigator….. Nami. Wait, you mean Damon is Nami's kid?!"

"Yep and there's more. As her captain, I feel the need to tell you something," she looked at him straight in the eye, "Luffy, I saved your navigator's life."

Luffy's expression was solemn, "What?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Disaster in Disaster Island

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SAVED HER LIFE!? IS SHE OKAY!? IS SHE STILL ALIFE?! ANSWER ME!" Luffy was hysterical, he couldn't calm down. He couldn't bear with the taught of losing his precious friends. He had already lost his brother Ace, losing him was the worst pain he had ever went through, he didn't want to feel those feelings again, not again, no, no, no!

"CALM DOWN!" she yelled at him, sensing he was thinking the worst, "She's okay, she lived, I'm sure of it," Jojo reassured him.

"How the hell did that happened?!" Luffy raised his voice.

"Calm down, sheesh, I'll tell ya, oaky. No need to raise your voice."

"Old woman Jojo, pleeeeasee tell me," he pleaded.

"Well, listen up 'cuz I ain't repeating myself, okay!" she barked. Luffy nodded yes.

"I met your navigator 17 years ago in an island somewhere in the South blue. It was called Arini Island but most people referred it as 'Disaster Island'. It was called that way because for some unknown reason that island always attracted too many problems and disasters. At that time I used to go there for merchandise. Disaster Island always had marines going bout, but that day, that day was different. Admiral Momonga was there leading the troops. It was just too weird.

I remember I was coming out of the village and heading to the far outskirt of the city to visit an old friend of mine. The marines didn't stop me or questioned me what so ever, of course, I made a deal with them, I wasn't taught as possible threat, so going around was very easy for me. I was riding in my wagon towards his house to pick up a special gift for my oldest daughter that was getting married, when I came across little miss navigator.

She came out from practically nowhere, from some bushes on my right side, she scared the shit out of my horses.

'Wow, there girls, shshsh, it's okay.' I tried to calm them down but they were too freaked out. The poor girl was laying on the ground like a used rag doll, it was just sad looking at her. I walked towards her and right away I noticed it was her, Cat Burglar Nami.

'Well, well, it seems I hit the jackpot!' I was very amused. I planned on turning her in to the marines and get a good reward, but I noticed she wasn't even moving.

'Hey! You heard me,' I kicked her a little to see if she was a life but she didn't respond.

'Hey! I said I'm turning you in, aren't you worried at all!' I guess when I said that she came a life again.

'No!' she barely spat the words out but I was able to hear her well. She painfully heaved herself up and faced me.

'Please… you have to help me, I'm begging you.' She looked so weak, so tired. Her eyes had dark bags, she was pale and I was sure she had a terrible fever.

'Why should I?'

'Please…. I know that this is too much… to ask to a stranger… but I… I can't get caught by… the Navy, not now.'

'Ugh, no, I don't want to get in trouble with the marines. It's already bad enough they take 50% of my money!' I turned around to walk away from her but she grabbed my leg to stop me, so I kicked her away.

'I said no! You're the Pirate Kings navigator, I'm sure you can navigate yourself to him for help. Leave me out of this.' I tried to say every mean thing I could to shake her off, but the woman was persistence.

'No! Please, I'm by myself right now and I can barely move at all' I wasn't too happy about the whole situation. I was going to turn her down again when I noticed she had a hemorrhage. I kneeled down to check where the bleeding was coming from.

'You have a hemorrhage, where's the bleeding coming from?'

'I just gave birth… it seems that I had some complications.'

'Birth, why would you be walking about in this condition?!'

'I had no choice! The marines are looking all over for me, what the fuck do you think I was supposed to do?! Stay and get caught, get executed and my son as well?!' when she said those words, I had no choice but to help her.

'DAMN IT! Where's the brat?' she turned around towards the bushes and took out a small bundle of old rags.

'Are you gonna help me?'

'Get on the wagon!' I helped her to get on and I hid her with some boxes and old rags I had there to cover my merchandise.

'Where are we going?'

'To an old friend's house, he'll be able to heal you in no time.'

'Thanks.'

Fortunately I was able to bride my old friend into healing her wound. He was an old man, pretty slow but was very knowledgeable with medicine. He healed your navigator in a week and checked the conditions of the brat.

During those days Disaster Island was a total chaos. The marines checked every house and business in the island, they made such a mess. It was even worse since the marines had to fight all the criminals that were terrorizing the people. So those days I had to be super cautious in whatever I did.

After Ms. Navigator was all healed, she came up to me and told me, 'I've been thinking during this past days and I've reached a conclusion.'

'What conclusion?'

'I am being persecuted by the world Government. There is no way I will be able to raise a child in this conditions.'

'What are you saying?'

'Old woman, may I ask you a favor?'

'What favor?'

'Will you take….. my son, please.'

'No.'

'Why, I'm asking you nicely.'

'Look kid, if you don't want your brat why don't you give it to somebody else. I aint got no time for that.'

'It's not that I don't want him. I can't keep him like this. Always running away, I don't want that for him. I already know what that feels, I experienced it for 8 years when I was a little girl. Stealing from pirates and running away so I couldn't get killed, enslaved to a man I hated. If I keep him, it will be like if I were enslaving him to the government.' I growled, I knew what she meant, I just didn't want to get more involved with this girl.

'So you're just going to give him away to a total stranger. What if I just turn you guys in, huh?'

'You didn't turn me in before, did you?'

'Rrrrr! Find, I'll take your stupid brat!'

'Thank You.'

'But with one condition!'

'What condition?'

'Once this whole mess starts to cease down, I'm giving your brat back, okay!'

'Yeah, that would be perfect.'"

"And basically that's how I met your navigator and ended up keeping Damon," Jojo finally ended her story. She looked towards Luffy to see his reaction, but to her dismay all she got was a fast asleep asshole.

"Whata fuck!"She got up and slap him in the face.

"Ahhh, what happened!" he leaped up from the floor.

"You felt asleep you asshole!" Jojo growled.

"How can you fall asleep like that?! You were the one who wanted to know what happened to her in the first place!" Jojo couldn't believe how simple minded this guy was.

"Sorry, I was listening to your story at the beginning but then I felt asleep."

"That's your excuse! Eeeeiiiee! You're gonna make me grow green hair from all this anger!"

"Calm down, you did say that Nami was okay, didn't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Then I'll take your word for it."

"Tsk!" she walked back to her seat and sat down, "Stupid kid!"

"Trekker Josephine, let me ask you something, if you had Luffy's navigator son first, how did you found Luffy's kid?" Makino asked.

"Huh, well that's a bit different, it was kind of like faith and destiny. As I said before, I didn't know that Morgan was Luffy's kid when I first took him in, well, I guess I could say I didn't want to acknowledge the truth. It was by faith and destiny that all those kids met each other."

"What do you mean by 'all those kids'?" Garp asked.

"Well, I didn't only took in Luffy's kid and Nami's but also the rest of your crew."

"My crew?"

"Yeah, your crew."

"Explain yourself," Luffy said.

"The rest of your crew, well, only the human ones had kids of their own and for some reason they met each other."

"What do you mean by 'only the human ones'," Makino asked.

"Chopper is a reindeer, Franky is a cyborg, and Brook is basically dead," Luffy explained.

"Oh."

"So you're saying that you have all the kids of Luffy's crew?" Garp asked.

"Yeah, you can say so."

"How did that happened?" Dadan asked puzzled.

"It all started when I took in Morgan or was it when Damon met Morgan? Who knows?"

"How did they met?" Makino asked.

"That's another story."

"HEY LUFFY! LISTEN UP THIS TIME!" Momo smack him in the head.

"On it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Story of How they Met, Damon and Morgan!

"Hey! Old hag, how come I don't have a last name?" a sweet childish voice echoed to the old woman's ear.

"What is it now, Damon?" she said irritated and annoyed.

"You heard what I said, so answer me, why don't I have a last name?"

"I already told you a hundred times Damon. I'm not your mother or any type of relative, that's why. I'm just taking care of you," as harsh as the old hag sounded, she couldn't let him love her. He needed to love someone else, only the woman who gave birth to him.

"Why are you taking care of me?" he asked angrily.

"Because your mother gave you to me."

"So she didn't want me?"

"That's not it Damon, she just couldn't keep you in the conditions she was."

"So! I don't care, I would've had stayed with her," his voice cracked as he spoke.

"Ah, what am I saying this to you for, a brat like you could never understand what I mean!"

"Stop mocking me! I'm already a man!" he yelled furious.

"Please, just 'cuz you turned ten doesn't mean you're a man, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Yes I am! I'll prove it to you!"

"Really, how?"

"I'll do all the errands that we've came for by myself while you just go and chill, how 'bout that."

"You'll do all the errands, even the dangerous one?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, that's what I said."

"Uh-huh, well, you got yourself a deal." She shacked hands with him.

"Trekker Josephine, I will prove to you wrong."

"We'll see about that stupid brat," she handed him a basket and a long list of the things he needed to do.

"You got until sunset to get all those things from the list. If you make it in time, I'll admit that you're a man, but if you come late for just a second, you'll admit that I was right, okay."

"You got it."

"Man, I never taught doing some errands could be so hard," he complained.

"There's like 50 things on this list and I've only found three things! Shit most of this things are from the black market, how the hell am I going to do all of this."

He smirk as he walked around searching every store for what he needed. He would sometimes find what seemed he needed but in the end it wasn't. Searching for the stuff the old hag wanted was a pain in the ass, sure, there were some things that were exactly what was on the list, the only problem was that it wasn't the quality the old woman wanted. He was just minding his own business when he heard a bunch of racket coming from the opposite direction he was at. Sheesh, so much noise this people make, whatever it's not my problem, he taught as he kept on looking.

"Okay, let's see what's next?" he stopped and took out his list.

"Somebody catch that kid!" he heard from the distance.

"Huh," he turned around to see what all the chaos was about. All of a sudden he saw a kid running towards him, way too fast, too fast he didn't saw how it happened. POW! He hit his forehead against the flying kid. The impact of the accident made him fall back on his back while the culprit was flown into the air on the opposite direction where he landed. Everything was black, his head kept on spinning and pounding really hard. He couldn't hear anything, he felt as if he were in another dimension, so dark and quite.

His hearing started coming back slowly, the pain in his head ceased and he remember what had ran over him. He opened his eyes and stood up abruptly.

"Hey! Somebody catch those two criminals!" he saw a big man screaming his lungs out and pushing people away. He was wearing an apron stained with something he couldn't see because of the distance, but he could clearly see the giant butcher knife he was swinging carelessly.

He gasped, "Knife, butcher, what the hell is going on?!" he clumsily stood up and took a step forward. Unfortunately as he tried to run, he stepped on something, causing him to trip and fall hard on his face.

"Ugh!" he had something wrapped around his neck, "Sausage? Eeeeeiiioooo!" he unwrapped it from his neck and threw it as far away as he could.

"WHY YOU BASTARDS! You better pay me back for all the meat you two stole from me!" the butcher yelled at him or pass him or whoever he was screaming at.

"Meat? What is he talking about?" he mumbled.

"Aye…. That hurt….. Ah, ah, ah," he heard someone complaining.

"Whata…. Hey! You're the one who ran me over! You better say sorry!"

"Eh?" the kid looked behind him, completely ignoring his threat, "Aye, shiver me whiskers, it be the butcher!" the kid exclaimed.

"What?!" he looked at him puzzled. Before he was able to complain even more, the kid grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"Ahhh! Let go, why the heck are you running away for?!"

"It's the butcher."

"Ah, so you speak human," he jeered, "What the hell am I doing…. Hey, let go, I didn't do anything it was you who stole all of his meat!"

"Like that old fart will understand anything."

"So, I'm a pretty good persuader….. Wait! I let my basket behind, I have to go back!" he cried, but the stupid kid was persistent and wouldn't let him go.

"No time for that!" he laughed as he dodge people and obstacles.

After a long time of running around like a crazy horse, the kid led Damon to an empty and deserted alley. He was tired and breathless, he couldn't understand where this kid had so much energy from, to run such a long time and at a fast pace, one could almost think this kid was abnormal. Once he had recuperated his breath, he stood up and walked towards the kid. He was so going to get a beat down.

"What the hell was that all about?!" he yelled at the kid. He turned around to face him and lazily dropped to the floor.

"This is all your fault, do you have any idea of what was inside that basket I left behind?! All the money I had to buy all the shit I needed. Now I don't have shit, ahhh, and what's more I dropped the damn list when YOU knocked me out! Rrrrrr, how am I supposed to get all the things I need to prove to that old fart wrong?! You got anything to say?!" he growled, he was so angry he felt as if steam was coming out of his head.

"You talk too much," he said serious and then gave him a broad smile.

"I'm angry that's why!" he turned furious red.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, now you look like a talking tomato, no, a mystery talking tomato!"

He twitched, "Eeeeiiieeee!" This damn brat, his gonna make me grow green hair, he cried in the inside.

"Hey, sorry about that, but you did made me lose all my meat." Damon chocked at his comment, His an asshole! He bit his lip hard.

"Cheered up mate, I'm sure you'll get your meat back eventually," he smiled confident.

"IT'S NOT MEAT!" Damon yelled.

The kid stood up and gave his hand to salute him, "The name's Morgan, Morgan D'Corda."

He shake hands with him politely and said, "I'm Damon."

"Just Damon?" he moved his head confused,

"Yeah, just Damon."

Now that he was calmed down, he started to notice the kid a little bit more. He was small and was dressed in all black, even the hat he was wearing was pitch black. He was wearing a peculiar hat, it was like a cap combined with a winter hat, it looked pretty awesome to him. He could tell that the kid didn't had much taste in clothes, he looked like he was drowning in them. He had an oversized black shirt and sweatpants that were almost falling out of him.

Is this kid homeless? he taught. "Hey, why did you stole the meat for?"

"I was hungry, I haven't eaten anything in days," he said calmly. Damon looked at him more closely.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any parents."

"Not a father or a mother?"

"Nop, well, I have a mother but she left me a few years ago." Damon looked at him one more time, this kid was abandon, he felt pity for him.

"You… want to eat something?"

"Aye!" his face lighten up.

"Then follow me. What did you say your name was?" Damon asked as he led the way towards the old farts ship.

"Morgan! Remember my name will ya," he said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, calm your shit down!" he order.

When the two kids arrived to the ship, Damon was glad that the old fart and the two crew members weren't around. Good, he taught, those three most be drinking in some bar.

"Stay here," he order. He ran to the storage room and took out a piece of bread, meat, cheese, sausage, and cranberry juice. When he came back to the deck, Morgan was nowhere to be seen.

"Morgan, where are you!" he called out for him. He heard movements in the kitchen and immediately dropped all the food to the floor.

"Is the old fart here already?" he whispered to himself.

He slowly and steadily walked to the kitchen, already thinking in his head an excuse to give to the old fart.

"Hey old fart I can expl- what! Morgan, what the hell did you do?!" he cried out. Morgan had eaten everything in the kitchen, including the can food in the cabinets. All the meat, the vegetables, the fruit, the milk, soda, wine, everything!

His eyes searched the place desperately for any remain of food, but it was just futile. Morgan had completely eaten everything. "What are you made of, rubber?"

"Ahhh, aye, nask kiu tahesa," he mumbled.

"What?" Damon couldn't figure out this kid, he was just plain weird.

It was already 3:36 when Damon and Morgan came back to the scene of the crime. When they were in the ship, the both had come up with a deal that would benefit them. Morgan was going to help Damon get his basket back in return for feeding him.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I make a distraction while you go and get the basket, right?" Morgan looked at him with an unsure look.

"Yeah," he nodded, "What's so hard to understand?"

"Aye, why do I have the feeling you're making me do all the work," he eyeball him.

Damon twitched, "No, what're you talking about." He walked in front of Morgan to evade his gaze.

"How old are you Morgan?"

"I'm nine."

"I'm ten so that means that I am older than you and you're going to have to respect me because I'm your elder. You'll have to do whatever I say, that's how things work," he gave him the same speech the old fart gave him all the time.

"Oh, okay."

"Okay, so this is the butcher's store?" Damon asked once they had reached their destination.

"Aye," Morgan whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind," Damon rolled his eyes.

They were secretly hiding behind a building that was in front of the butcher's shop. Damon looked at Morgan and nodded. He went around and went to the back of the butcher's shop. From the distance, he signaled to Morgan to get going and hid behind a pile of boxes. Soon after that he heard a loud noise inside the shop, follow by the butcher's curses.

"Why you damn brat! You came back for more didn't you?!" he heard the butcher ran out of the shop.

"Good," he whispered. He grabbed a nearby rock and came out from his hiding spot. He threw it on the window door and opened it. The place was a total mess, filled with papers thrown around and piles of boxes.

"Where is that basket?" he whispered angrily, knocking things around looking for his basket.

"Ahh, there it is," he spotted his basket in a far corner of the room. He made his way to his basket but as he was walking something caught his attention. He looked to the direction where he spotted it and there it was.

Damon swallowed hard, "A devil fruit." He walked towards it and grabbed it.

"I wonder what type it is?" he checked it. It was so weird, the patterns, its shape, color. He lifted it up to smell it, but the fruit did not emanate any smell. A crazy taught crossed his mind, what if I were to bite it? What will happened? So many crazy ideas come and went but in the end he decided to just take a small bite, just to see what would happened.

"Hey!" someone yelled at him from behind. He turned around rapidly and saw it was the butcher's apprentice or helper, whoever he was, he was pissed. He dropped the devil fruit and tried to run away, but the damn butcher helper was agile and caught him by the arm. Damon tried to pull away from him but it was futile. The helper was way stronger than him and bigger. He pulled Damon abruptly towards him, trying to clutch him, but Damon pulled a last minute resort strategy and bit the helper on the arm with all the strength he had. The helper screamed in pain but did not let go of him, instead he pushed Damon, making him lose balance and hitting his head on the table, knocking him out.

When Damon woke up, he wasn't in the store anymore, he was surrounded by trees and bushes, he was in the forest area of the island. He was tight up to a tree by a nylon double braid rope. He tried to see if he could get lose but it was useless, whatever he did, it didn't work against the double braid.

He looked up to see who his captors were, the butcher and the helper, "What the hell is this about?!"

The butcher was sitting down on a small chair by a small beat up table. He had one of his legs on top of his lap, something that Damon taught was impossible do to his immense weight. He was pealing an apple with a ginormous knife, he looked up to him and smiled wickedly.

"You taught that you could steal my devil fruit, did you? I mean, you stole my merchandise and ran away with that stupid brat of the black hat," the butcher got up and placed his knife on the table, he slowly walked to Damon, as if he were the predator.

"His not a stupid kid, and by the record I didn't steal your rotten meat, Morgan did and it's not his fault, he's just homeless and hungry," Damon grind his teeth angrily.

"Oh, that's his name? Morgan, huh, stupid Black Hat Morgan, he has been stealing from me ever since he arrived to this island weeks ago," he took a huge bite out of his apple.

"Weeks ago? What do you mean? I taught he was from this island," he tried to loosened off.

"As if, that kid isn't from here, that Black Hat, he's something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Well what do you want, is that type of feeling you get when you see someone right in the eye and you know right away that person is superior to you in every sense of the word. Yeah, he's that type of 'something else'. But let's move on, where were we at," he walked back to the table and grabbed his knife, "Let's get to it."

The butcher walked towards him and lifted his knife towards Damon's neck and pressed. "I'll make you pay for trying to steal from me."

"Wait, you're seriously going to hurt a kid?!" Damon tried to distract him.

"Like I care," the butcher laughed wickedly.

"Ugh, Morgan was right, a pig like you could never understand shit!"

"We'll see about that!" the butcher retracted the knife from his neck and went towards his left eye. He placed his knife under his eye and cut deep, going downward, making an ugly bloody line.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Damon cried out.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, eh, ha, how you like that?!" the butcher laughed.

Damon writhed in pain under the ropes. He was feeling so angry, so angry that he felt as if his heart would come out. At that moment he hated himself so much for being weak, he couldn't do anything. A man, what load of bullshit was he saying earlier, Granny Jojo was right, I'm nothing but a stupid kid, he cursed himself. He could hear the old woman's words ringing in his head, "Please, just 'cuz you're ten doesn't mean you're a man!" She was so right, he taught miserably in his head. Damon tried to suppress the tears that were forming in his eyes, at least… Morgan isn't here, he looks so weak, he'll probably get devour by this damn pig, he taught breathlessly.

"Damn it!" Damon cried out.

"You got that right, you damn brat, damn you!" he smiled deviously and retracted his knife.

He could feel the endless blood flowing out if his eye and his strength decreasing rapidly. The butcher walked back to his helper's side and screamed at him for his gun.

"Wait boss, don't you think you're getting out of hand?" the guy asked.

"Who asked for your opinion!?" he spat at him, "Give me the gun!" the poor guy handed him the gun.

"Now, to end this once and for all," he smiled and pointed the gun at him.

"Is this the end?" Damon mumble weakly.

"AYE! Shoot him and I'll tear both your arms out!"

That voice, Damon taught, he looked up and screamed his lungs out, "MORGAN!"

He came falling from the sky and landed in between the butcher and Damon. The moment he landed, the ground under his feet was destroy, creating a deep oval crack.

"Morgan," Damon whispered amazed.

The butcher looked down at Morgan with a disgusted look.

"Well if it isn't stupid Black Hat Morgan," he grinned.

Morgan didn't say a word, he only fixed his hat tight and crouched. He touched the ground and whispered, "First gate open." After he said those words, the ground under his feet cracked even deeper and wider. He jumped up as quickly as light itself, the butcher didn't even saw him until he was over him.

"One hundred years of pain!" he yelled out and landed on top of the butcher. The butcher yelled out or shriek out an agonizing cry as he was crushed towards the ground. Damon could hear the butchers bones crack one after the other and his helper crying out as he fled. His strength was ceasing so bad that he couldn't even see Morgan clearly as he crushed the butcher even more. He started seeing black dots and taught as he fainted, I guess I was wrong… again… 'bout you, Morgan.

He could feel a cool breeze brush him as he slept. Little by little Damon started to recover consciences as well the smell of the sea. His eye lids felt heavy as he tried to open them. He could feel an enormous pain on the left eye. He instantly reached towards his eye to check and felt that he had a patch over his wound. Then he remember, the butcher, the knife, and Morgan. He started to drift off to sleep again but a synchronizing melody woke him up, follow by someone singing. He opened his eyes and noticed it was Morgan. The rays of the sun burned his eyes but he managed to check where he was. A cliff, with the view of the ocean. He closed his eyes and listened to Morgan's singing.

"Na, Na, Na, Na, hum," he hummed, "… the bell has been raised from his watery grave… hear its sepulchral tone. A call to all, pay heed the squall and turn your sails to home! Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high! Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!... The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers, where we we'll roam!"

Morgan swayed his head at the rhythm of the song, he was sitting at the edge of the cliff and was staring blankly at the ocean. He had such a solemn look on his face, so sad and melancholy. Damon raised himself to sit down next to him.

"Aye, you're awake!" he stood up and offered his hand. Damon stood up with his help and looked at the horizon. The sun was reflecting its image on the ocean as it was setting, so much for the bet, he taught.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"A long time," he laughed.

Damon looked at the bottom of the cliff, it was so damn high, if any of them walked any closer, they probably would fall down. He looked at him with a questioning look, though Morgan didn't seemed to notice at all, he was so focused staring at the sea. Damon looked over to where he was looking at but he didn't saw anything special about it, it was just the sea and the sun setting.

"What are you staring at?" he asked him once he gave up the search.

"Nothing much, it's just that my mother used to tell me all the time to look at the sea, 'Morgan look at the sea, look at it. When the sun sets and falls to the ocean, the moon comes out and shows its face, and life begins again, but not here, not in this ocean'," he had such a sad expression on his face, Damon couldn't feel anything but pity.

"How… how… did you… did that?" he asked sheepishly, trying to change the subject.

"Did what?" he asked clueless, this time he looked at him in the face.

"That! How did you do that, you know, the ground and the speed and the massive strength a wimp like you got from nowhere!?"

"Oh, you mean that, I'm a devil fruit user," he pointed at himself.

"A devil fruit…," he drifted off.

"Aye, and talking about that, here," he handed him the devil fruit he saw back in the shop.

"Where did you…"

"I got it from the pig, he had it hidden on his aproned."

"But," Damon mumbled.

"It's yours now," Morgan smiled.

"What type is it?"

"It's the mind mind fruit, it's pretty rare."

"The what?"

"It can allowed you to control the minds of people, it's pretty cool and I guess that's the reason why the big pig wanted it."

"How come you know so much about devil fruits?"

"My mother taught me."

"Ah, your mother seems to have taught you a lot of things for a woman who left her own child," he grind his teeth.

"Aye! Don't insult my mother!" he pushed Damon lightly but enough to make his point.

"Alright, alright, I was just joking with you," he didn't want to mess with someone who could crush a 300 pound man to the ground just by jumping on them.

"Okay, but don't make those type of jokes again," he made a mad face and walked away from him.

"Hey, what type of devil fruit ability do you have?" he asked as he looked deeper at the fruit.

"Eat it."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Eat it and I'll tell you."

"No way! I don't want to become a hammer just because you say so!"

"Oh, come on, I know your curious to know what it feels like. Go on, eat it, it'll give you power."

"I'll eat one but only if you can give me power without becoming a hammer."

"That's not possible."

"Why not?" he jeered him.

"My mother once told me, 'for everything you want the most, there is always a price you must pay in the end'"

Damon looked at him serious, this kid, he taught.

"Find, I will," he said determinately and gave a huge bite to the fruit.

"It's disgusting!" he complained as he swallowed hard but kept on eating. It was a total torture but he was able to finish it, once he was done he looked at Morgan, "Well?"

Damon waited patiently as Morgan said the words and his mouth moved. A strong breeze moved towards them and the ocean crashed against the rocks under the cliff, making it unable for him to hear what Morgan had said.

"Wait! I didn't heard what you said," he called out for him once Morgan was walking away from him. Damon chased after him but at the same time Morgan stopped and Damon crashed into him.

"Aye, Damon, can I ask you for a favor?" he asked.

"What favor?" he said as he massaged his forehead.

"Can I…," he doubted, "Can I go and live with you?"

"What?" he was shocked.

Morgan turned around and smiled, "Can I, pretty please."

Damon's cheeks turned red and turned his head side ways to avoid his gaze. He breathed in and looked at him with a keen eye, "Um, sure, I guess."

"Great!" he yelled happily.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor now?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me what the hell 'Aye' means, you keep on saying it?"

"Hey, yes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what is it."

"I just did you moron!" Morgan looked at him annoyed.

"Oh, that's pretty straight forward."

Morgan smiled and kept on walking towards the road to the village, "Yeah, it is, now walk it's getting late."

AT THE BAR

"Hey old fart, some brat is looking for you!" the bartender yelled out.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! It's probably that stupid brat!" she hiccup and checked her watch.

"His 30 minutes late, I'd expect better from him," she heaved herself up from the chair, stumble a couple of times and finally reached the door.

She opened the door and looked down at Damon, she hiccup and said, "Your'b late…"

"So," he said annoyed and with attitude.

"What happened to you," she said when she noticed he had a patch under his left eye.

"I lost your basket and money and I didn't get any of the errands."

"Ehhhh, why you…," she stumbled and fell.

"I apologize," he vowed to her.

"Eh, who is this brat?" she asked once she spotted Morgan who was standing behind Damon.

"This is Morgan and from now on he'll be staying with us," Damon said.

"What did you say?!" she woke up immediately.

"Aye, my name is Morgan, Morgan D'Corda."

"I don't give shit! I'm not—wait did you say 'D'Corda'," the woman lifted herself up and leaned over the edge of the door.

"Aye!"

The old woman looked at the kid closer, "Hey boy, does, your mother happened to be Lilian D'Corda?"

"Aye, do you know her?"

"Wait, Jojo, you've met Morgan's mother?" Damon looked skeptical.

"Yeah, you could say that," she rubbed her eyes and stared at him. Lilian, your lineage still flourishes, she taught, you still haven't been forgotten. She shake her head and said, "Find, you can stay but you'll have to work your ass off from now on, okay!"

"Aye!"

"Oh, stop saying 'aye', use hey and yes normally."

Morgan frowned, "But."

"No buts, that language isn't used here, you'll just attract attention."

"Eh, you know about…."

"Shhh!" Jojo said and Morgan nodded.

"Hey, what's up with you two?!" Damon interrupted.

"It's nothing," Jojo said.

"Ay- no, yep!" Morgan repeated.

"Now! The two of you are getting to go and seek out the errands that 'YOU' didn't get," she pointed at Damon.

"What? But," Damon complained.

"I said no 'but's', here," she handed them a bag of money and another list.

"Starting from now on it's your duty to collect all of our errands," she dragged herself back to the door.

"I got a bet to win," she smiled and entered.

Three days had passed since the incident that happened with Morgan and Damon. The day felt as normal and peaceful as the day they had arrived to the island. The three were traveling in the old wagon the woman had towards the ship.

"Hey Damon, can I ask you a question?" Morgan turned to see him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked. The cut that the butcher had given him turned into a nasty red crust of blood.

"Why don't you have a last name?"

Damon looked at him with attitude and answered, "'Cuz I'm too cool for that," he joked.

Morgan looked unsatisfied and decided to ask the woman, "Hey, what's your name old lady?"

"Trekker Josephine."

"Why doesn't Damon have the same last name as you?"

"Because I'm not his mother or any type of relative."

"Oh, than who's your mother Damon?"

"Don't know, she abandon me when I was just a baby, just like your mother abandon you."

Morgan moved himself quickly to him and grabbed him by his neck shirt. He tightened his grip on him and pulled him closer, so close their foreheads were inches away. Damon could feel his breath and his whole body over him. He looked him in the eye and didn't liked what he saw. Morgan had a threatening look on his eyes, mixed with a recognizable pain. He knew that pain and anger Morgan had, it was the same feeling he got all the time; that feeling that said he didn't want to believe his mother abandon him.

Morgan tightened the grip on his neck, making it hard for him to breath, "Don't you ever and I mean EVER, talk bullshit about my mother," he grind his teeth.

"H-hey! I was just joking with you," he tried to calm him down, "That's just how I am," he smiled weakly.

"Hey, calm down you two," Jojo said firmly and Morgan let go of him.

"And to your question, its no. Damon's mother gave him to me to take care of and when the right time comes, Damon, you'll go back to her."

"I doubted," Damon said angrily.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"How am I supposed to know my mother ever wanted me? All I have is this old woman's word."

"Well, why not? She was there and so were you, you just can't remember, why not take her word for it?"

Damon looked at Morgan with confused eyes and anger.

"I know, let's do this. I'll lend you my last name until you find your mother."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I'll lend you my last name."

"You can't do that, that's not possible."

"You sure," Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Positive," he said slowly.

"Oh, okay…. I'll adopt you as my brother and you'll have to carry my last name."

"How are you going to do that, adopting someone takes time and money."

"Who said we'll do it the aristocrat way. We'll do it pirate style!" he smiled.

"Pirate style?"

"Yeah, you know about pirates?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then?" Morgan grabbed a jar of liquor and two cups he found on Jojo's wagon.

"When we crossed drinks and drink it, we'll become brothers," Morgan said happily.

Damon looked at him confused then said, "Morgan, are you… a pirate?"

"Not really, but when I was just a shrimp, my mother told me that my father is a pirate, a famous pirate, that's why I know a thing or two about them," he handed him the cup. He nodded and crossed cups with him, "From now on, we are brothers, the D'Corda brothers!"


End file.
